My friend, my solid ground, my lover
by volcanoes
Summary: I've always been a dreamer, I've had my head among the clouds. Now that I'm coming down, won't you be my solid ground? Influenced by a novel, Moth Smoke


**I really, honestly don't know what this is. I couldn't control the impulse to write something, and this is what came out of it, which shows me that maybe I should try to control my impulses. Either way, enjoy, and let me if it you love it, it sucks, or even if you just want to tell me that you love cupcakes. Doesn't matter, just hit the review button. :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine Anderson and Finn Hudson had never believed that they would be friends, not really anyway. The extent of their friendship would always be a quick glance at each other in the hallways of school, a nod of acknowledgement as they passed each other in the Hudson-Hummel home, one off to Puck's house to play video games, the other going to Kurt's room to watch musicals and do whatever boyfriends did.<p>

Finn had almost grown to resent Blaine after a few months of dating Kurt. Finn didn't have anything against him; really, it was just the way he presented himself. The way he talked with an air of confidence, his chin raised, his eyes full of the understanding of topics Finn could not fathom. Finn didn't like it, or more, he didn't understand it.

You see, Finn had gone through his life believing that he was a leader, no matter how little he understood in his day to day classes, or how he didn't understand the things Rachel talked about as they walked down school hallways. But suddenly, to see Blaine Anderson walk around the school, his head held high, confidence surrounding him, Finn started to believe, that maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as great as he believed he was. One thing led to another, and Finn came to believe that he possibly didn't belong in this Glee club. This led to anger, and hatred and it led to a confrontation in a McKinley High locker room.

But that confrontation had led Blaine and Finn away from any further anger between the two. The confrontation had started out as a screaming match full of anger, and became the beginning of a friendship that felt like it lasted a lifetime.

One thing led to another, and after that day, Finn and Blaine began to meet each other as friends. For coffee, for video games; for coming up with ideas for Glee club routines, to sitting quietly next to each other in one of their rooms, each on their own laptop, silently doing work, comforted by the others presence. Their friendship grew and grew, past a bromance, and into a true and actual relationship.

Others didn't understand it. Rachel felt hurt- she believed that she wasn't enough for Finn, that she could not do the things that Blaine could do for him; therefore she could never be what Finn needed. All the reassurances from Finn could never do enough for the nagging feeling Rachel had that maybe, she really wasn't what Finn needed.

Kurt was more confused than hurt by the friendship that had bloomed between his step-brother and boyfriend. He understood why somebody would want to be friends with Finn- he was everything you would need in a friend; caring, supportive, funny. Kurt could understand Blaine's fascination with Finn, because he had experienced it first-hand in his sophomore year. Kurt could even understand Finn's need to be friends with Blaine, because he knew how great Blaine was from personal experience.

Others questioned it in passing. There were murmurs in the Glee club, but they were harmless. There were looks in the hallways when Finn and Blaine would walk around the school, laughing, talking aimlessly, seen more with each other than the people they were in relationships with. The football team cracked as many jokes as they could, referring to both of them as gay, asking Blaine how he had succeeded in bringing Finn out of the closet. The comments didn't bother them.

Although they didn't understand their friendship any better than the others did, what they did understand was that it wasn't a crush, or infatuation. It was a friendship that was real, much more real than any of the other kids in their entire school, in their entire city could possibly understand.

As time went by, and Finn and Blaine got closer, they spent more and more time with each other, until they became inseparable. One would not be seen without the other, and they had both navigated the corridors of their school together. Breaking up with Rachel, breaking up with Kurt, they were together in everything. Their memories consisted of quiet afternoons in Blaine's garden, to driving around in Finn's truck, sharing food, singing along to the radio.

By their senior year, they were in love. No, not the way people believed. It was easy to spell out if one experienced it. Most boys experience their first love even before they fall in love with a women, or in other cases, with another man. This love begins the moment two boys realize that that they would die for one another, and that they both loved and cared for the other more than they cared for themselves. It lasts usually until the second love comes around, because really, most hearts aren't big enough to love more than one person this way.

Finn and Blaine realized they were in love one day on Blaine's roof, as they lied on their backs as the sun set, sharing a bottle of water and holding on to sheet music they had been using to practice for nationals. "I love you," Finn had said suddenly. And Blaine, who was probably surprised then, was even more so, when he realized that he had been longing to hear those words for a very long time, and replied, "I love you too." They didn't look at each other after that, they were both too embarrassed, but after a few seconds had passed, Finn's hand moved to snake his fingers through Blaine's, and as they laid there for the rest of the evening, all in all, they felt pretty good.

Blaine and Finn went to university together after that, and later began their jobs in the same place, living in the same apartment, and sharing every experience. Although they could tell people that in high school, they were friends, but as time passed, the love Finn and Blaine felt for each other grew to endless bounds, until Blaine began to notice how his heart jumped when he heard Finns laugh, or how Finn's ears perked up as the mere sound of Blaine's voice. Their friendship, their true love in high school had been enough then. It had passed as they had both fallen in love with others, or thought that they had, but now, six years after high school, it was changing slowly.

Maybe, just maybe, being one another's first true love as friends meant that they would feel love a second time around, a different kind of love.

Maybe, just maybe, they were perfectly fine with it.


End file.
